


Hidden Truths

by LoveGD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Blood and Gore, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Slow Burn, Stiles has older sisters, The Alpha Pack, The Pack Being Idiots, Werecreature Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGD/pseuds/LoveGD
Summary: Stiles is tired.Tired of always having to hide who he is, and what he can do. When the Pack kick him out because he's a "useless human", Stiles goes to visit his paternal Uncle and comes back ready to kick some ass.With the Alpha Pack lurking in the shadows, it's time for the Stilinski Family to show who's boss!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in the Sterek fandom! This is going to be a slooow burn, just so you know - the boys have alot to work through before they start the romantic part of the relationship...also English is not my first language, so please be kind if you review!  
> Nothing too graphic in the first couple of chapters, but there WILL be a description of somebody having their head removed from their shoulders at one point, so if you have a problem with that type of thing - please be kind to yourself!
> 
> "..." is talking  
> "[...]" is talking in another language

Prologue

“Well done, son. Try another round, and if you can hit the centre we’ll go for ice cream, ok?” The six year old turned to his father with joyful hope in his eyes.  
“Wow, really?!” His father chuckled and nodded, making the child whoop with excitement before raising the gun in his hands and firing at the practice target again.

They went for ice cream that day.

~*~

“But, mama…they make me feel all weird and stuff.” The ten year old pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at his mother with pleading eyes.  
“You know perfectly well why you have to take them; until you learn how to mask your abilities by yourself you have to take the suppressants. This is not up for discussion, Geir.” The boy sighed deeply and held out his hands for the pills.

~*~

“Son, you know you can never tell anyone about this, right?” The fourteen year old looked at his father cynically, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, dad – I get it. Not like you haven’t told me since I was freaking two that we have to keep it a secret.”

“Good. Your mother would have wanted you to live as normally as possible…” The teenager let out a harsh laugh.  
“Don’t tell me what she would have wanted, that’s the reason she’s dead.”

~*~

“Dad?” The sixteen year old said as soon as his father picked up the phone.  
“Yes, son?”  
“The werewolves are back in town.”

~*~

Chapter 1

Stiles often wondered why he had to be the one to fix everything.

Ever since the werewolves had returned to Beacon Hills and his best friend Scott had been bitten, everything seemed to go to hell, and Stiles was the one who had to pick up the pieces.  
You would have thought that Derek Hale, born werewolf and current Alpha of the Beacon Hills pack, would have taken a bit more responsibility for the situation – instead the Sourwolf had bitten four more teenagers and did a bang up job of teaching them what it was all about. At least that whole Kanima business was over and dealt with, Jackson had been turned into a wolf instead of the weird reptile/jaguar thing his first bite had turned him into, and Gerard Argent was dead courtesy of Derek’s creepy back-from-the-dead uncle.

Stiles hated the fact that he’d had to let the old man beat him up and then let the cuts and bruises heal at a human pace. Because no one could find out what he was.

“Stiles? Could you come down here for a moment?” Stiles snapped back from his thoughts at the sound of his father calling him.  
Walking down to the kitchen, Stiles saw his father leaning against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest.

“What’s up, Daddy-o?”  
“I’m sending you to your uncle’s for a while.” Stiles raised an eyebrow at his father’s statement and crossed his own arms.  
“Which one?” The Sheriff twitched his mouth in what could have been a smirk.

“Jack.”

“Oh, crap.” His immediate response made his father laugh at him, reaching over and clasping a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Come now, son. He’s not that bad.” Stiles glared half-heartedly at the Sheriff before answering.  
“He’s your brother, you know exactly how bad he is.”

“Yeah, ok – I do. The Council decided it’s time.” Shock raced through Stiles at that and he stared up at his father.  
“What?” His father nodded grimly.

“Yeah, they felt that with all this business that’s been happening the past year, we may have to intervene soon and you should be trained for that. You’ll leave tomorrow, so I suggest you let them know you’ll be gone. I don’t need a bunch of wolves trying to sneak in your window when you aren’t even there.” Stiles laughed a bit at that.

“Yeah, they’re not exactly subtle about that are they? I swear, having to pretend I’m surprised when I can hear them coming a mile away is getting really annoying.”  
“Yeah, anyway – go get your stuff in order and then you have a pack meeting tonight, don’t you?”

“I’m supposed to be there at eight. I honestly don’t know why Derek insists I show up, the rest of them think I’m just the ‘token human’ that’s maybe good for research. Never mind the fact that I’ve saved their asses more times than I can count. Even Scott’s beginning to agree with them, and I won’t even tell you what Jackson says.” Stiles grumbled, starting to get annoyed again.

“Then maybe being gone for two months will be good for both parties. Make them appreciate you a bit more.”  
“Aw, man – two months?!” Stiles whined, making his father laugh again.  
“Yes, son – two months.”  
“You do realise that Jack’s going to kill me, don’t you?”

~*~

When Stiles arrived at the old Hale house, he was about five minutes late, packing had taken longer than he thought.  
After parking his Jeep next to Jackson’s Porsche and turning the ignition off, Stiles took a moment to gather himself. He knew that the wolves could hear him, but what they didn’t know was that he could hear them in return.

“Is he just going to sit there? He does know we can hear him, doesn’t he?” Erica grumbled. She received a snort that was distinctly Scott in return. Frowning to himself, Stiles removed the key and climbed out of his car, making his way up the porch steps.

Derek ripped the door open before Stiles made it all the way up, glaring at him as usual.  
“You’re late.” The Alpha said tersely.

“Sorry, I had some things to do.” Stiles replied, a wide fake smile stretching over his face. Derek growled at him as the younger man made his way inside the house and the living room where the rest of the Hale pack waited, scattered on the sofas and chairs.

Erica and Boyd were next to each other, Isaac next to Scott, Jackson and Lydia on one sofa and Peter on one of the chairs, leaving a chair each for Stiles and Derek.  
“What’s up, guys?” Stiles asked with a smile as he sat down in one of the chairs, slouching a little.

“Why do you even bother to show up if you’re just going to make everyone wait for you?” Lydia said snappishly, crossing her arms and glaring at Stiles. He raised his eyebrows in slight surprise.  
“Sorry I was all of five minutes late because I had some things to take care of before I could leave, I’m sure that’s never happened to you, Lydia.” Stiles said, sarcasm thick in his voice, making the redhead glare more fiercely at him.

“Don’t talk to her like that, Stilinski.” Jackson growled, eyes flashing blue as he wrapped a protective arm around Lydia’s waist.

“I think I’ll talk to her any damn way I please, Whittemore, if she’s going to bitch at me for something I couldn’t control.” Stiles said with a hard voice and an even harder look in his eyes. 'Gods, why do I have to put up with this shit, anyway?' The rest of the pack looked at him with surprise in their eyes, Stiles having never used that tone of voice to anyone of the pack before.

“That’s enough, both of you.” Derek growled, glaring at both of the younger men, Jackson folding first and averting his eyes, while Stiles just looked at the Alpha for a moment before sighing and looking away.

“Fine, whatever. Why did you want us here, anyway?” Stiles asked, starting to fiddle with his jacket sleeves.  
“We’re going to start re-building the house, and I expect all of you to help out. We need to bond more as a pack and this will be a good opportunity.” Derek said in a no nonsense kind of voice. Stiles sighed again.

“Not that I don’t think that’s a good idea – Gods know this pack needs to bond – but you do realise that none of us know anything about construction, right?” The glare Derek sent Stiles for that almost set him on fire, and not in a good way. The Alpha’s eyes flashed a brilliant red and his jaw clenched tight, making his response sound like it was being dragged out of him.  
“Then you’ll just have to learn, won’t you?”

“Stiles, why do you have to be such a pain all the time? In fact, why are you even in this pack? It’s not like you contribute anything useful and let’s face it – you’re only human and it’s always you that ends up in trouble. I mean, damn, you got beat up by a dying seventy year old, for fucks sake.” Scott said harshly, making Stiles turn slowly to look at his best friend.

“I never do anything useful, huh?” It had been a long time since Stiles had been this angry. He could feel the rage boiling in his stomach, spreading cold to the rest of his body.  
“The rest of you feel the same way as well? That I don’t belong in this pack because I’m human?”

“Yeah, actually. I think you’re annoying as hell and it would be a relief not to have to save your scrawny ass all the time.” Erica said, Boyd, Isaac and Jackson nodding in agreement. Peter just seemed amused by the whole thing if the smirk he had on was anything to go by. Derek was just silent. Stiles clenched his fists and stood up.

“Well then, I’ll spare you my annoying presence any longer. The only reason I even showed up tonight was to tell you I was leaving, anyway. Have a nice summer, you ass-wipes.” With that statement, Stiles walked out the door, slamming it for good measure, and climbed in his Jeep to drive home.

~*~

When Stiles was about a 100 metres from the house he pulled out his phone and hit speed-dial 5. Grumbling to himself he waited for the other person to pick up.

“What’s up, sweetie? Is everything ok?” Stiles sighed in relief when the woman on the other line picked up.

“[Gods damned, fucking asshole werewolves! They kicked me out of the fucking pack, the bastards!]” Stiles swore loudly, not caring that the pack could probably still hear him. It wasn’t as if they could understand the language anyway.

“[Those mangy mutts did what?! Are they complete morons?]”

“[Well, apparently they are, Zia. At least I won’t have to deal with them for the next two months – dad’s sending me to Uncle Jack’s tomorrow.]”

“[Oh, sweetie, I’m sorry. Well, maybe you’ll get to see Grandfather and Lili when you’re there? Look, sweetie, can I call you back later? The judge just called the end of recess.]”

“[Sure, Zia, we’ll talk later.]” They said their goodbyes and Stiles hung up, continuing his drive home.

~*~

Stiles was still pissed off the next morning when his father helped him load his bag in the Jeep.

“So, you all set now, son?” The Sheriff asked as he closed the back door of the car.

“Yeah.” Stiles said shortly, turning to face his father. The older Stilinski sighed before pulling his son into a tight hug.

“Hey, none of that now. You’ll not have to deal with them for the next two months, so try to let it go, ok?” Stiles buried his face in his father’s neck, tightening his arms.

“It just makes me so mad.” He mumbled, knowing his father would hear him.

“I know, son, I know. Well, you better get moving, Jack’s expecting you around lunch time and you know how he gets when people are late.” The Sheriff chuckled at the shiver that went through Stiles’ body at that.

“Yeah, I better go. I’ll call you when I get there.” Releasing him, the Sheriff watched his only son climb in the Jeep and drive away.

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive feedback on the first chapter! I have the first 5 chapters written out, so I think after today, I'll probably post once a week on Saturdays so I have some time to write more :)  
> No real warnings for this chapter - hope you enjoy!
> 
> "..." is talking  
> "[...]" is talking in another language

Chapter 2

 

A few weeks after Stiles had left, the Sheriff’s dinner was interrupted by a knock on the door. As he opened it, he was slightly surprised to see Scott standing on his stoop.  
“Hi, Sheriff Stilinski – is Stiles here? He hasn’t been answering his phone.” The older man raised his eyebrows and stared at the teenager – was he really that stupid?

“No, Scott, he’s not here.” The werewolf pouted and slumped his shoulders a bit.

“Oh. Do you know when he’ll be back, then? Maybe I could wait for him in his room? I’ve really got to talk to him.” Scott looked hopeful at this.  
“Considering Stiles isn’t due back for another month and a half, that would be a very long wait.” The look of surprise on Scott’s face was absolutely priceless, his jaw actually dropped open before he seemed to realise it.

“W-what?” This made the Sheriff sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose before answering.

“Scott, Stiles told you he was leaving the day before he left. Why are you so surprised?”

“Well, he didn’t say he was leaving for the entire summer – I just thought he meant the p…I mean, that he was just going home.” Scott looked sheepishly at the Sheriff making the older man sigh again.  
“Well, he won’t be back until August 5th so…I’ll let him know you stopped by.”

“Oh, ok, thanks Sheriff Stilinski.” Scott said before turning around and leaving, letting the Sheriff get back to his dinner.

~*~

Stiles was fucking exhausted. But then, being forced to work out from dawn till dusk every day would do that to you.

Thank the Gods the pills were finally out of his system now so he could use all of his abilities at full strength.

“Let’s go, Geir – again.” Stiles turned to his Uncle that was standing in front of him, staff in hand.

“Is it really too much to ask that you call me Stiles, Uncle?” The man scoffed at him and shook his head.

“I’ve told you – beat me in practice and I’ll call you that – until then it’s your given name.”

“How am I supposed to beat you? I haven’t been able to do any serious training for the past year and this is the first time I’ve been off the suppressants since before my mother died. I’ve been at human level for the past three and a half years!” Stiles said, a petulant tone in his voice. His Uncle raised his eyebrows in slight surprise.

“Why haven’t you been off the pills? You are old enough that you should be able to control yourself.” Stiles blushed a bit and crossed his arms defensively.

“I…lost control for a while after Mom was killed, and then there was the whole werewolf-business starting up again… Couldn’t really afford to have them sniff something out – even Dad’s been taking them just to throw off his scent.” Now his Uncle looked even more serious.

“My brother is taking suppressants?” Stiles nodded briefly before answering.

“Well, yeah – with almost the entire pack showing up at the house at odd times or me being around them at school, we couldn’t take any chances, you know? Especially when the Council told us to keep a lid on it. Grandfather was really quite clear on that.” Jack snorted quietly and rubbed a hand over his face.

“I see your point. Now, let’s get back to training shall we? We’re not stopping until you get at least one hit in.” Stiles groaned but raised the staff in front of him in a defensive position.

~*~

Derek was standing in front of his pack, waiting for the last few stragglers to arrive. Stiles hadn’t been back for two weeks, and Derek had tasked Scott with bringing him back. Not that Derek couldn’t understand why the hyper teen wouldn’t show after what happened last time, but he had to know that he was still pack, right? Derek had thoroughly chewed out his betas after the teen left, and they all understood that Stiles was a part of their pack – a very important part.

There were always humans in werewolf packs – they helped to keep the wolves grounded and more in touch with their human sides. And, anyway, Derek couldn’t really understand why the pack would use the fact that Stiles was human against him – they had no problems accepting Lydia, and she was just as human as Stiles was.

Finally the front door opened and Scott stepped in. Alone. Derek frowned at his beta, making the younger werewolf avoid his gaze and look ashamed.

“Why are you alone?” Derek asked harshly.

“He wasn’t home.” Scott mumbled in reply, making Derek grit his teeth. They had covered that scenario before Scott went over to the Stilinski home.

“Scott, we covered this – you were supposed to wait if he wasn’t there.” Scott glanced up at his Alpha, looking miserable.

“I know that, but the Sheriff said Stiles isn’t supposed to come back until August 5th.” Derek couldn’t quite hide his surprise at that as he stepped closer to his beta.

“What do you mean? Where is he?” Scott shrugged slightly before he answered, not meeting his Alpha’s eyes.

“I don’t know, the Sheriff wouldn’t tell me, and he seemed surprised that Stiles hadn’t told me he was leaving.”

“Well, he did – technically.” Peter said from where he sat on one of the chairs, reading an old book. The rest of the pack turned to look at him.

“What do you mean?” Scott said, tilting his head like a confused puppy, making the eldest Hale sigh and roll his eyes in expiration.

“Why I ever turned you, I’ll never know… Look, that was the last thing he said before storming off – ‘I only showed up tonight to tell you I was leaving’ I believe were the words he used. You’d think one of you would have heard him, what with being werewolves with super-hearing.” Peter said, sarcasm dripping from his every word. Scott frowned slightly.

“No, he didn’t…oh, wait – he did. But I totally thought he just meant the meeting! How was I supposed to know he meant the rest of the summer?” Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Morons. I’m surrounded by morons.”

~*~

When a month had passed since his arrival, Stiles was finally feeling like he was up to his old level again. The teen was feeling stronger than ever, he’d grown another two inches and gained quite a few pounds of muscle. He wasn’t up to Derek’s level yet, but there was more than when he arrived.

“Are you ready, Stiles?” His Uncle’s voice next to him woke Stiles from his thoughts.

“Yes, I’m ready. Let’s not keep them waiting.” He received a nod from the older man and they both turned to face the double doors behind them. Walking two steps behind and to the right of his Uncle, Stiles followed him into the large, well…throne room was the most accurate description, really. Stopping in front of the ten members of the Council of Elders, both men bowed low, a fist to their hearts.

“Prince Jaczany, Prince Geir; you are called before this Council to discuss the happenings of the Hale territory.” One of the Elders said gravely, making Stiles’ eyes dart briefly to his Uncle before settling on the chin of the Elder who had spoken. You simply did not look one of the Elders in the eye – the same went for the Council of Princes and the Council of Healers as well. Bad etiquette.

“Yes, Elder Maxima. What would you like to know?” Jack asked calmly, his eyes firmly on the Elder werewolf’s chin.

“There have been disturbing reports the last year – a rabid Alpha on a killing spree, teenagers being bitten – a Kanima of all things! Not to mention the whole mess with the Argents, and now…” The Elder stopped herself with a frustrated huff, gesturing to Stiles’ Grandfather, Elder Vladislav Sárkàny, to continue. The older man let his violet-blue eyes rest on his son and grandson for a moment before he began speaking.

“There have been some disturbing reports reaching this Council about several Alpha werewolves banding together after killing their own packs; all under the leadership of Alpha Deucalion. All of our information points to them making their way towards Beacon Hills in order to get the young Hale Alpha to join them. This would mean that they are not only challenging for the Hale territory, but also the town itself, which falls under our jurisdiction. We need to know if the Hale pack is strong enough to manage this on their own or if we need to send in re-enforcements.”

“With all due respect, Elder Sárkàny, the pack is basically a bunch of immature pups, an inexperienced Alpha and a creepy undead uncle. It’s actually a wonder they’ve made it this far without dying several times over.” Stiles said sharply, his feelings towards the pack still sore.

“I sense a bitterness there, Prince Geir – care to elaborate?” Vladislav raised an eyebrow at his grandson as he waited for an answer. Stiles sighed deeply before darting his eyes up for a short second to meet his Grandfather’s eyes before lowering his gaze again.

“They treat me as some useless human that doesn’t deserve to be part of the pack, even though I’ve helped save all of them at least once – some of them even more than that! Look, they may be a bunch of jerks, but they don’t deserve to die, and they are woefully unprepared for something of the Alpha pack’s calibre.” Vladislav was silent for a moment, before turning to his fellow Elders.

“What say you, Brothers and Sisters? How shall we best resolve this situation?”

“I suggest we send the young Prince back to the territory and have him and his father deal with this pack of Alphas by any means necessary – you can eat them, for all I care.” Carolina, the Elder of the werecats, said, waving a hand dismissingly. A growl sounded from Maxima, her eyes flashing red.

“No matter what he’s done – Deucalion is still my son – and I will not have him eaten by daywalkers as his punishment! Have the Prince and his father bring them here instead, to face their punishment.” Half of the Elders nodded in agreement to the suggestion, but the rest of them seemed to favour Carolina’s idea.

“Alright, how about a compromise? Inform this so called ‘Alpha pack’ that we will see them no later than six hours from when you meet them, and if they refuse or in any way attack you during the time – you may kill them any way you see fit. Does that sound reasonable?” Vladislav said looking around at the others, receiving nods from them all even if some of them were reluctant.

“That is settled, then. Geir, please inform your father of the plan, and tell him it is time to come out of his shell and stand proud once again.” Stiles nodded his understanding and both he and his Uncle bowed again when the Elder dismissed them.

When the two daywalkers arrived back at Jack’s home, Jack turned to Stiles and said with a wry smile;  
“So, do you want to call Joe, or should I?”

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I am just so overwhelmed by the positive ractions this has gotten - you are all amazing!  
> I'm posting the new chapter today because I'll be superbusy all of tomorrow - I'm going to the yearly meeting for my dog club during the day (wish me luck - all us dog people are crazy!), and then I'm visiting my older sister in the evening.  
> Hope you'll enjoy the new chapter!  
> Warnings for the Alpha Pack

Chapter 3

The pack had spent the weeks since Stiles left slowly starting to rebuild the Hale house. Luckily for them, the foundation and most of the framework was actually structurally sound, so there wasn’t as much that needed replacing as they had first thought.

Right now, Boyd and Jackson were up on the roof replacing the broken shingles with new ones, Isaac and Scott were hammering on new wood panelling and Lydia was – reluctantly – painting the rooms that were just smoke damaged. Erica was on a supply run with Peter and Derek…well, Derek was currently facing five other Alphas about two miles from the house.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Derek said tersely, crossing his arms over his chest and clenching his hands in to fists.

“Well, Derek – it is Derek, isn’t it? – we are here to make you an offer.” The oldest of the Alphas said, placing his cane in front of him and gripping it with the fingertips of both hands.

“That still doesn’t tell me who you are.” Derek replied, his eyes glancing at the other Alphas before darting back to the one who had spoken to him. The man chuckled lightly.

“How rude of me – I am Deucalion, and these are my fellow pack-members; Alpha Kali, Alpha Ennis and Alphas Ethan and Aiden.” Deucalion said in an amused tone of voice, gesturing in turn to his companions as he introduced them. Derek’s eyes widened of their own volition and his eyebrows climbed higher on his forehead.

“I think the pup’s heard of us, Duke.” Kali said, a smirk curling her lips.

“Ah, excellent – that will make this so much easier. Our offer is this – we will give you until the coming full moon to decide if you want to join us or not. If your answer is yes, you will have to kill your pack to become worthy enough. If your answer is no…well, we’ll simply kill all of you and claim this territory as our own. Think it over and we will meet back here on the night of the full moon.” Deucalion said flippantly before turning around and walking away, his hand placed on Kali’s arm, the others following.

Derek was frozen with chock for almost a full minute before he turned around and sprinted back to the house. He arrived on the front lawn just as Peter and Erica were getting out of the car.

“We have a problem.”

~*~

“What do you mean ‘an Alpha pack’?” Scott shouted at Derek, making the younger Hale’s eyes flash red and causing Scott to shrink back.

“Exactly what I just said – it’s a pack made entirely out of Alphas.” Derek growled out.

“But, how does that even work?” Isaac asked timidly.

“Deucalion is stronger than most Alphas, he killed his entire pack and gained their strength and after that he’s killed a few other Alphas that refused to join him. It doesn’t help that his mother is on the Council of Elders and his older sister is on the Council of Princes.” Peter said flippantly, cleaning the dirt from under his claws.

“What Councils are you talking about, Peter?” Erica asked, making the older Hale look up at her, before glancing at his nephew in expiration and shaking his head.

“Really, Derek? You haven’t taught them about the Councils? They are after all only our governing bodies.” The tips of Derek’s ears turned red in embarrassment as he glared at his Uncle.

“When, exactly, was I supposed to have done that? In case you didn’t notice – it’s pretty much been chaos around here for the past year or so.” Peter sighed and rolled his eyes before answering.

“Yes, thank you, I did in fact notice. However, this should have been one of the first things you told them.”

“Well, why don’t you tell them then, since you know everything.” Derek hissed out between clenched teeth. Peter raised his eyebrows at the rather childish behaviour of his nephew and Alpha.

“Very well. The Council of Elders are made up of the former members of the Council of Princes. There are ten seats on each Council made up of the Royal families of each were-creature. Depending on if your particular Royal family is matriarchal or patriarchal you are either a Prince or a Princess until your Elder dies, and then you become the next Elder and the next in line takes your place on the Council of Princes. Are you with me so far?” Peter asked, looking around at the other pack-members. Seeing them all nod, he continued.

“Excellent. The Council of Elders is our highest governing body, they decide and execute punishment if you’re caught breaking the rules and your Alpha doesn’t deal with it – or if it is the Alpha breaking them. Below that, we have the Council of Princes, made up by the slightly younger generation of Royals. They mostly deal with the reports that come in and advices the Council of Elders about them. Then there is the Council of Healers, which I think is fairly self-explanatory.” Peter said, slightly condescendingly.

“Anyway, the Elder for the werewolves is called Maxima. She’s Deucalion’s mother and usually a real stickler for following the rules, but I guess it’s different when your child is the one breaking them.” Here, Peter sounded slightly wistful and he got a faraway look in his eyes. Derek knew his Uncle was thinking about the unborn child that had died along with the older Hale’s wife in the fire.

“So, the Alphas have given us until the next full moon to decide if I’m going to kill you all and join them, or stand together as a pack and defend our territory.” Derek said bluntly, causing the pack-members to startle in surprise and then start talking over each other.

“What?!” Erica shouted.

“Why would you want to kill us? Are we that bad?” Isaac whimpered.

“I knew you’d turn on us someday!” Scott snarled, his eyes flashing yellow.

“Of course we’re going to fight the bastards!” Jackson declared loudly, standing up from his seat.

“Be. Quiet.” Derek growled out, glaring at the teenagers, causing them to quiet down and sink lower in their seats.

“We are in fact going to fight them. They may be stronger and more experienced than us, but that’s not going to stop us from trying our best to defend our territory.” Derek said, trying to sound calm and confident even though his heart betrayed him by skipping a beat.

“You don’t really believe that, do you? You’re just saying that so that we won’t do the sensible thing and run away!” Scott shouted, panic pouring off of him in waves. Peter scoffed at the young wolf.

“If you think running away is going to help, you are woefully naïve – the Alpha pack will hunt you down if you run, and then they will slaughter everyone you care about in front of you, just for shits and giggles.” The pack turned quiet at the oldest wolf’s words.

“You mean, they’ll go after our families if we don’t fight them?” Lydia whispered, fear spreading through her body.

“That’s exactly what I mean, sweetheart, so you better prepare yourselves for battle unless you want your loved ones torn to pieces in front of you.” Peter flashed a crooked smirk at the teenagers, before turning to his nephew.

“Well, then, Mighty Alpha – what’s the plan?”

~*~

Stiles was on the phone with his father, while he was packing his things to go home.

“I’m just saying, I wasn’t exactly thrilled to be given this assignment. I would have rather stayed away for another month and not have to deal with the stupid.” Stiles sighed as his father chuckled in his ear.

“Aw, come on son – didn’t you even miss your old man just a little?”

“Da-ad! That’s not what I meant, and you know it! I just don’t want to have to deal with the Hale pack and all their stupid sh…nonsense. That doesn’t mean I won’t do my duty and make these Alphas regret picking our town for their next target.” Stiles said solemnly, as he closed his last bag and sat down on the bed. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and then gripped his neck.

“I know you’ll do your duty, son, but just remember that you’re not alone – your sisters and I will be right there with you every step of the way.” Joe said to his son, trying to boost his confidence. Stiles was quiet for a heartbeat before exploding with questions.

“What do you…they’re all come…they’d really do that?” Stiles didn’t quite know how to express himself in his excitement, a left-over behaviour from his childhood. The Sheriff laughed softly at the teenager before answering him.

“Yes, all of your sisters will be here, even Zia. They’re all arriving tonight, so they’ll be here when you get back tomorrow. Now, I’ve got to go to work, kid, so I’m going to have to hang up now, but I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch – ok?” Stiles sighed at his father before saying his good byes and hanging up.

Dropping his cell next to him on the bed, Stiles collapsed on his back, staring up at the ceiling. A soft smile worked its way on to his face at the thought of seeing his older sisters again. He only rarely got to see them in person these days, but he could understand that, since they were all adults with their own lives in other cities. There was often no time to pop into the small town in northern Cali where their parents had settled down when expecting a much younger Stiles – and what with their mother dying there… Anyway – he couldn’t wait to meet them all again – especially Zia, since she was always so busy with her court cases – even though she was the closest one geographically speaking.

Zia was the oldest of the siblings, being 46 years old – even if she only looked 25 – her short honey blonde hair not having a strand of grey in it. The youthful appearance was one of the many perks of being half daywalker/half mage – you aged a hell of a lot slower than humans did once you passed the age of 25. The Sheriff was actually closer to 80, even if he only looked to be in his late 40s.

After Zia had come Lili, who was 3 years younger, and a bit of a free spirit compared to her other sisters. She wrote children’s books from her house in Oregon. Next was Minx, who at 40, had achieved a PhD in both Marine biology and Oceanography, and was currently studying the migratory habits of the orca off the coast of Canada.

Then there was Lisa, 37 years old, and following in her father’s footsteps by working as a small town deputy in Minnesota.

Youngest of the sisters was Andi, 35, who was in New York running three successful restaurants.

With his sisters having such busy lives, it was no wonder Stiles never got to see them. Getting ready for bed, Stiles couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come so he could go home again.

~*~

Derek was standing in his newly renovated kitchen waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, when Scott burst through the door, calling out for him. The Alpha grunted in acknowledgement and waited for the beta to find him.

“Hey, Derek! There’s a bunch of strange cars at Stiles’ place – do you think he’s back?” Scott sounded eager for the possibility to be true, having clearly forgotten that if his best friend was back, he was more than likely still pissed at the beta. Derek sighed while silently asking for the strength to deal with an idiot pack.

“I don’t know, Scott – was Stiles’ car there?” The younger boy looked confused for a moment, before shaking his head in the negative.

“Then he probably isn’t back yet and the Sheriff is having people over.” Derek answered, turning back to his coffee. Scott whined pathetically, sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs.

“But he’s never been gone this long before! I haven’t talked to him in ages – he won’t even answer my texts!” Scott looked indignant as he said this, making the Alpha sigh again, glaring at the younger beta.

“Do you think that maybe he hasn’t answered you because he’s pissed you treated him like crap before he left?” Derek growled at him, making Scott look at him with confusion on his face.

“He wouldn’t still be mad about that – I’m his best friend!”

“Scott – you told Stiles he was annoying and worthless and that he didn’t belong in the pack! Why wouldn’t he be angry at you? I’d be angry at you if it was me!” Derek said harshly, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his eyebrows, hoping Scott would get a clue. Sadly, it seemed he wouldn’t.

“But Stiles knows I didn’t mean it – I told him in my texts!” Derek choked a bit on air when he heard this.

“Your te…you know what, Scott? I don’t have the energy to deal with this right now. Go home and I’ll see you back here tonight.”

“But, Derek…” Scott whined.

“No, just…go, just go, ok? I’ll see you later.” Derek turned his back to his beta and leaned his hands on the counter-top.

“Fine. I’ll see you later.” Scott said petulantly before getting up and stomping to the front door, slamming it closed behind him.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, we finally met Stiles' sisters! And poor Derek is trying, but it's going to be a bit rough for him before the end!  
> Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been just fantastic - every time I get an email saying I've got a new comment or kudos just makes my day!  
> I hope you like the new chapter as well - we are now at the chapter where the warnings for gore are relevant...
> 
> WARNING: in this chapter a character (none of the main ones) is beheaded and there is a mention of blood as well.  
> Please take care of yourselves!
> 
> "..." is Talking  
> "[...]" is Talking in another language

Chapter 4

When Stiles walked into his house later that day, he was immediately enveloped by five people.

“Baby-boy! It’s so good to see you!” Lili said, ruffling Stiles’ hair as she let him go. Blushing at the old nickname, Stiles tried to straighten his hair again.

“Nice to see you too, Lili – it’s good to see all of you, actually.”

“Aw, sweetie, we miss you too.” Zia said, shoving him lightly.

“Then you should come visit more!” Stiles said with a smile and a wink.

“I agree – I never get to see you girls anymore, and a father misses his kids, you know.” The Sheriff said as he walked into the room to greet his youngest.

“Hey, dad – did you miss me?” Stiles said as he wrapped his father in a hug, burying his face in his father’s neck.

“You know it, son. Now, how about we get the planning out of the way before we get something to eat? My intel says it’s going down later tonight, just after moonrise.” Joe said, motioning for his children to go in to the living room.

“Intel? How did you get intel on that, Apu?” Lisa said as she sat down on the couch, Andi beside her.

“I may have called in a favour with Deaton…the man may be a hack, but Scott tells him everything.” Joe answered, making Stiles sigh harshly.

“Honestly – will he ever learn not to trust that man? There’s been something off about him since day one, but does anybody listen to Stiles? No – I’m just the worthless human! Freaking szemetek…” Stiles muttered while his sisters and father looked disapprovingly at him.

“Sorry, but it’s true and I’m sick and tired of it! Anyway, does anyone have any idea how we should go about saving their ungrateful asses?”

“Your language aside, here’s what we’re going to do…”

~*~

The pack was gathered in the clearing where Derek had met the Alphas, waiting for their enemies to show up. They were all jumpy and flinching at every sound they heard, Derek and Peter the only ones among them to seem slightly calm.

Suddenly five shapes began to emerge from the darkness in front of them.

“Oh look, Duke – Hale brought all his puppies to see us – oh, and his mother’s Left Hand as well.” Kali said, sounding amused. The twin Alphas and Ennis snickered at her words, while the Beacon Hills pack looked confused and vaguely insulted.

“Now, now Kali, my dear – let’s not be unkind. Give Derek here a chance to tell us his thoughts on our offer before you mock him.” Deucalion said chidingly, causing Kali to pout slightly and the other Alphas to quiet down.

“Now, Derek – have you made up your mind?” Deucalion tilted his head slightly as he faced Derek. The younger Hale widened his stance slightly and held his hands loose at his sides before answering;

“My answer is no – I won’t join your pack, I already have one.”

“This bunch of rag-tag puppies and only one other born wolf among you? That is very foolish of you, to think that you would be able to defeat us. And now I am afraid that you are all going to have to die.” Deucalion said, mock regret in his voice as his fellow Alphas unsheathed their claws, dropped their fangs and flashed their eyes.

“Well, that seems like a terrible idea, if you ask me.” A voice said from the darkness.

~*~

Stiles thought it was quite amusing watching every werewolf in the clearing freeze in their tracks when he spoke. He slowly and calmly made his way in to the clearing, fighting staff draped over one shoulder, completely focussed on the Alpha pack and ignoring the Hales.

“Stiles – what the hell?!” Scott hissed as Stiles walked passed him without even glancing in his direction. Deucalion smirked and seemed to regain his composure.

“Ah, yes – Stiles. One of the little humans. Come to try and save your pack from the big, bad Alphas?” The blind werewolf asked mockingly, making Stiles snort.

“I have no pack – you can kill them and dance on their corpses for all I care.” Stiles said dispassionately, surprising the two packs.

“Stiles!” Scott sounded betrayed, but Stiles paid him no mind. Deucalion raised both eyebrows in surprise.

“Well then, it seems our information was wrong in that regard. Tell me then – why are you here?”

“I’m here on behalf of the Council.” Stiles answered, putting one tip of his staff on the ground.

“What would a puny human know about the Council?” Aiden spat, making Stiles’ gaze flick over to him before settling back on Deucalion.

“You should teach your puppy better manners, Alpha Deucalion, before somebody loses their head.” Stiles said calmly, making Aiden snarl and leap forward.

“I’ll show you puppy, you…” Stiles flicked his fingers and there was a faint thud as Aiden’s head hit the ground, his body dropping beside it. There were chocked screams from both packs, although the Beacon Hills pack was looking slightly green in the face.

“You…! You killed my brother!” Ethan shouted at the teen in front of him that was casually inspecting his nails.

“What? It’s not like I didn’t warn him.”

“Stiles, what the fuck are you doing?” Derek growled, stepping closer to his human pack-mate.

“Please be quiet, Hale, this doesn’t concern you.” Stiles said, not sparing Derek a glance.

“Now, where were we? Oh, yeah – I’m here on behalf of the Council. You and your pack have 6 hours to appear before the Council of Elders to explain your actions over the past year. Failure to comply with these instructions will result in your immediate execution via beheading. Well, actually Elder Carolina said I could eat you, but ew – do you have any idea how bad werewolf tastes? It’s sort of like wet dog mixed with pine.” Stiles scrunched his nose in disgust and shuddered slightly.

“How would a human…” Ennis said, making Stiles shake his head and interrupt him.

“See, I’m gonna have to ask you to stop referring to me as a human – that’s not what I am.”

“That’s what our information said: Stiles Stilinski, human member of the Hale pack.” Deucalion said faintly, looking slightly unnerved. This evening was not turning out how he had planned.

“Well, wrong on all accounts there, I’m afraid. It’s actually Geir Stilinski Sárkàny, half daywalker/half mage, Third Prince of the Sárkàny Clan.” Stiles enjoyed the shocked gasps from Derek and Peter, and the rather stunned looks on the Alphas’ faces. Kali seemed to find her composure fastest.

“So what. You’re still only one person, and if you really are a Prince then you would know better than to come alone.” The female Alpha said, bravado in her voice. Stiles’ lips twisted in a cruel smirk.

“Oh, sweetheart – what makes you think I came here alone?” At Stiles’ words, six more shadows moved out from the darkness, surrounding the Alpha pack.

“Now, are we going to have a problem or are you going to answer your summons?” Stiles asked, cocking one eyebrow in question. For the first time in a long time, Deucalion felt fear.

“We…we will answer the summons.”

“Excellent. Lili, if you please?” Stiles said, turning to one of the figures.

“Of course, Stiles.” A sweet voice answered, and suddenly the air behind the Alpha pack began to glow.

The glow spread to form a door-shaped opening in the air, a great room visible inside it.

“If you would step through the portal you’ll be taken directly to the Council – and with plenty of time to spare! You know how they get when you’re late, and we wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Stiles said, gesturing towards the portal, making the Alphas turn towards it and Kali grab Deucalion’s arm.

“Off you go, then!” Stiles said cheerfully, flicking his fingers again to give them a nudge. Unfortunately, he misjudged the amount of power needed, and ended up sending all five of the Alphas flying through the portal, landing face down on the floor – or in Aiden’s case head-on-back.

“Oops.” Stiles said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. The figures he brought with him chuckled at him, and the one named Lili quickly closed the portal.

“Honestly, kid – a bit much there at the end, don’t you think?” The pack were surprised to see the Sheriff walking up to his son and putting his arm around Stiles’ shoulder.

“Oh, come on, Dad! I think I did ok.”

“Yeah, give him a break, Dad – he’s only 17 – it’ll take him a while to get the hang of it. Remember Andi when she was his age?” One of the women said, making the others laugh.

It cut inside Derek to see the obvious family laughing and joking together, but he would never begrudge Stiles that, just because his own family was dead.

“Care to explain what the fuck just happened, Stilinski?” Jackson’s voice cut through the laughter, making the family turn as one to look at the blond werewolf.

“Why are you even speaking to me, Whittemore? Seriously, Hale, tell your puppy to leave me the fuck alone.” Stiles growled out, a sneer on his face, whiskey-coloured eyes flashing an electric purple.

“Why do you keep calling me Hale? And, actually, I’d also like to know what just happened.” Derek said, making Stiles look at him like he had lost his mind.

“Seriously? No, you know what? Fuck this – I’m going home. Maybe Uncle Creeper-Zombie over there can clue you in, I don’t give a shit.” With that Stiles turned around and started heading in the direction of his house, his sisters following him after glaring at the pack. The Sheriff stayed behind, arms crossed over his chest, looking vaguely disappointed.

“Well, I can’t say I’m pleased with how you handled this whole mess, Hale, but you’re still young and learning how to be an Alpha. Come by the house tomorrow at lunch and we can discuss the treaties and such we used to have with your mother.” With that, Sheriff Stilinski turned around and followed his children home, leaving the Beacon Hills pack standing there looking helplessly at each other.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apu = Father, Dad  
> szemetek = something like Bastard or asshole
> 
> I used Google Translate for the words in Hungarian, so if I'm wrong - please, please tell me, and I'll fix it!
> 
> There you have it!  
> Hope you liked it, and that it wasn't too graphic. Also - can someone tell me how to make words italic in the chapter text?  
> Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> You are all soooo amazing! I can't tell you how happy all the notifications on the last chapter made me - I hope you like this new chapter, eventhough it's a short one! I've been really busy lately, so I haven't really had time to write, but I'll do my best to keep the updates semi-regular at least!
> 
> "..." is Talking

Chapter 5

The Beacon Hills pack was gathered in the living room at the Hale house, trying to come to grips with what had happened in the last 17 hours or so.

“Did Stiles kind of scare anyone else, or was that just me?” Isaac said softly, pulling his feet up under him where he sat on the couch. The rest of the pack shuddered at the memory of Stiles killing one of the Alpha twins without even flinching.

“We don’t really know anything about him at all, do we?” Boyd said looking at his Alpha, nodding when he got a shake of the head in reply.

“Not really, no. I had no idea he was a Sárkàny – and one of their Princes none the less.” Derek shook his head again and shared a look with his Uncle. The pack may not know what that meant, but the two Hales were fully aware of the possible consequences that could come of how they had treated Stiles. The Sárkàny Clan would be within their rights to demand the pack be driven from Beacon Hills, or they could ask for the lives of some of the pack-members. Daywalkers were notoriously prideful and took any slight to their honour very seriously.

“What does that even mean? How can Stilinski be a Prince? I mean, he’s always been kind of…weak and useless.” Jackson said, disgust in his voice as he wrapped his arms around Lydia.

“He’s not, though. He’s probably been hiding all his abilities the entire time we’ve known him, and he is anything but weak. Daywalkers are stronger than werewolves are, and considering he’s also half mage, I’m surprised he hasn’t killed us all for how we treated him. Doing so would probably not be a hardship for him.” Peter said, shuddering again.

“And if he’s a Third Prince – that means his father is either Second or First Prince, though considering he’s the Sheriff, he’s probably Second Prince. The negotiations later today could go either way – their Clan can pretty much demand anything from us, and we’ll have to give it to them.” Derek said.

“What? They can’t do that! Why should we have to give them anything, they’re the ones who are in our territory!” Erica snarled, her eyes flashing a dull yellow.

“Actually, the fact that this pack verbally and physically abused someone in the direct line of succession to the most notoriously prideful Clan of Daywalkers this side of the Atlantic Ocean, it’s a wonder they haven’t bled us all dry yet – literally.” Peter replied, a twisted smirk on his lips. The older Hale sometimes wondered what would have happened if he hadn’t come back to life more sane than he was when he died. And sometimes he wondered if it was worth it staying alive.

The teenagers blanched at the older werewolf’s words, finally starting to understand that they were in the wrong about Stiles.

“Look, try and get some sleep before we go over to the Sheriff’s house for the meeting, and for fuck’s sake – try not to insult them when we’re there.” Derek said, dismissing the betas to head home, Isaac laying down on the couch and pulling a blanket over himself before picking up the book he had previously left on the living room table.

The last thought Derek had before he fell asleep was that he hoped they could convince the Sheriff and his children that they could change, given a chance.

~*~

Stiles was feeling…well, he didn’t really know what he was feeling right now. He was tired because of the magic he had been using, and he was happy that he managed to fulfil his assignment for the Council with only one casualty that hadn’t been his family, and he was pissed at the pack for being a bunch of tools who couldn’t leave well enough alone. And now he was going to have to deal with the bastards invading his home to discuss a freaking treaty with his Dad! 

“Stiles – I can feel the emotions pouring off you, go to sleep already!” 

“No! Why do we have to deal with the ‘wolves tomorrow – can’t they just leave us alone, and we’ll go back to ignoring each other?” Stiles whined, turning over on his side to punch his pillow into shape, hoping it would help him fall asleep easier. He could hear his sisters sigh in unison with his Dad before Zia spoke.

“Stiles, you know as well as we do, that we have to come to an agreement with the Hale Pack – it is up to both the Pack and our family to help protect this territory.” Stiles grumbled quietly to himself about stupid rules and stupid Councils before turning over again and closing his eyes, trying to will himself to sleep.

In the living room his father and sisters shared an amused look before Joe sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.

“Your brother’s opinion aside – I would really appreciate if one or more of you could stay until we’re finished with the negotiations with the ‘wolves, I think it’s probably best if Stiles isn’t there tomorrow…” 

“Well, you know I’m always up for a good negotiation, Dad.” Zia smirked at her family and got a tired chuckle from her father in return. 

“Thank you, kedvesem – that will be a great help to me. Maybe one of you could take Stiles somewhere? To Redding or something?” The Sherriff looked at each of his daughters in turn, smiling softly.

“Of course, Dad – we’ll all go – make a day out of it. We haven’t seen Stiles in a really long time, we could use some family bonding.” Lili reached out to squeeze her father’s hand when she spoke, getting nods from her sisters that they agreed with the plan.

“Thank you, édesem. Now, if you’ll excuse me, this old man is going to bed – I’ll see you all tomorrow morning.” The Sherriff kissed each of his daughters good night and started the climb up the stairs, knowing that his girls were probably going to portal home to sleep and that they’d be back in the morning.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it - I hope you liked it!  
> I don't know when I'll be able to finish the next chapter, but I'll do my best!
> 
> Kedvesem = Dear heart  
> Édesem = Sweetheart (as last time, this is according to Google Translate - let me know if I got it wrong and I'll fix it!)


End file.
